BDay
by OoApieceofcandy
Summary: Just a little something I made up.One-shots.Recently changed adding future chapters.
1. BDay

I don't own Bleach. Here's a little one-shot.

At his birthday party, there was only Rukia, Renji and Unohana. They were the only ones invited. They all drank tea admiring the small cake that the cooks in The Kuchiki manor prepared for him.  
To Renji, _This is the boringest party I have ever been to. This green tea is kinda gross. Wish I had some sake. _To Rukia, _I cherish time_ _with my brother but this is just lame. I'd rather be in the world of the living arguing with Ichigo. To Unohana, La La La lalalalala…La!  
_At the presentation of gifts, Rukia gave him a wristband that had his squad logo on it. Renji gave him a Hallmark Card and we're not sure what Unohana gave him but abunch of nice smile.  
"Thank you all for these deeply appreciated gifts." He bows and they bow back in respect. "You are all dismissed."

"You call that a party?" The familiarity of the voice only was matched by the resemblance of her body. _It's the demon cat_, he thought.  
"Pardon?"  
"What your turning like 100-200 somethin' years old and you have a party like this? Live it up a little! Parties like this only should happen when you're turning like 2,000 or wrinkled. Jeez."  
"I believe you weren't invited to this occasion, Yoruichi."  
"I believe you dismissed everyone. Meaning it's over. I would've invited myself anyways."  
"Leave my house now."  
"What if I don't wanna? What cha' gonna do?" She teases him like he was still a teenager. He uses Hado #31 Shakkaho to hit her but she is too fast.  
"C'mon is that all you got?" Byakuya was angry. This wasn't how he was supposed to spend his Bday.  
"C'mon Byakuya." Each time she said that she'd move to another spot in the room until she was right next to him."You scared ya' gonna lose to me,again? I don't ever recall you ever beating me. Byakuya is just a baby."  
"Enough!" He uses Hado#4 Byakurai yet she dodges it once more.  
"Heh, Heh. Too Slow."  
"Fine," He stands up. "Two can play this game" and he is off, after her.  
"Does this mean that we can go home?" asks Rukia.  
" I guess so. Unohana left a while ago."  
"Okay." They exited the premises at the same time.

After a continuous 6 hours of Shunpo, hunger struck Yoruichi, Byakuya kinda tired out and it was almost dark. " Aww…you tired Byakuya? Thought so. I'm kinda tired and starving myself."

"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you force me to play such a childish game?"  
"Why not? You always liked it." She sat down on the roof of the 13th division's building.  
" But I have matured to a captain's level. No captain should be playing such trivial games. Nor should he play."  
"Please spare me the serious speech. It's your birthday. On such days, you are supposed to be happy with new beginnings taking hold. But you also need to take time to reminisce on previous years."  
"I assume that's why you came. Is it not?"  
"It is."  
"I don't need anyone to help me look back on past memories." He turns in the direction of his house. "You may leave now."  
"Byakuya. Before you leave, answer me this one question: Are you happy?"  
"That's none of your business."

He goes home. She sits down and studies her surroundings, smiling. The phrase, "That's none of your business.", kept running through her head. "He is happy. Happy birthday, Byakuya." She stares up at the silver dotted sky and falls asleep.

The End

Di you like it? Please review. :P


	2. Caring Cats

OMG You guys this is my last fanfic before school starts. But I promise I'll write more. I decided to turn this story into a collection of YoruichiXByakuya moments from whenever. I don't own Bleach.

Back when he was a teen…  
_How did it come to this? I'm in unfamiliar territory with a demon cat, I can't see anything outside of the glowing light in my palm._  
"Guess it's just you and me, Byakuya. So what's up?" Yoruichi asks  
"Training to be the next head of the noble Kuchiki clan. And you?" He respondes.  
"Enjoying my life before I grow up and old."  
"Don't you mean that you're acting like a child even though you're an adult?"  
"Maybe you should try it, too. Maybe you'll make good friends like Urahara."  
"You mean the dumb blonde. I can hardly stand him. Why do I even need friends? They won't get me where I want to be."  
"Naïve little Byakuya."  
"Who are you calling naïve, you imbecile?!"  
"You."  
"I could kill you and not feel terrible about it at all."  
"Because that is _definitely_ what the future head of the Kuchiki clan would say." Byakuya had to swallow his words like water.

"Why don't you ever act like the next head of your clan?"  
"I want to enjoy my life while I can. Take in everything. I don't have time to think about marriage, successors and stuff."

"But – "  
"But what?"  
" Never mind."

They sat in silence for a while, not able to speak. Yoruichi stands up. " We're not going any where just sitting here."

" Where are you going?"  
"Exploring this place trying to find an exit."  
"But aren't they coming for us?"  
"Hardly believe that. I don't think they even know that we're gone."

_She made me come out this far only to be told that no one knows our location. She is so unreliable. _"But we don't know what's out there." He says.

"Be courageous. After all, you are the next successor in line. Plus, I can't see without the light."  
"Aren't you a cat? You should be able to see at night or in the dark."  
"I'm not a cat."  
"Turn into one."  
" Okay."

Yoruichi begins to strip herself of her clothes. He covers both of his eyes with his hands.

"Put your clothes back on! Jeez, have some shame."  
"You told me to turn into a cat."

She continues to take it off and stands there only with her long sleeveless backless shirt on. _The breeze feels so nice._(A/N:Ewwww.)

"I DIDN'T SAY GET UNDRESSED!!!"  
"C'mon this might be the only time in your life where you'll see a hot woman's body."  
"That is a chance I'm not willing to take."  
"Wimp."  
""What did you just say?!"

Byakuya yanks his hands down to his sides and hunches his shoulders. A half-naked Yoruichi stood there in all her glory. He swiftly placed his hands over his eyes.

"Ha. Made you look."  
"Just please put on your clothes. I don't want to walk along a half-naked unashamed woman."  
"Okay, first , if you don't want to see I'd suggest you close that wide gap between your fingers and second, that hurt my feelings."  
"Whatever."  
"Seems like you don't care about my feelings."  
"NO DUH!"  
" If you don't care about my feelings, how would you care for any other woman's?"  
"Why should I care for another woman's feelings. As of right now I'm not interested."  
" Didn't know you rolled that way, Byakuya."  
"I do not like men! What I meant was I'm not ready to understand someone else's feelings until I better understand mine."  
A dressed Yoruichi walks about the dark area.  
" Is that why you seldom care for anyone but yourself or your grandfather?"  
"No I do care but I'm just not ready to care for anyone who is close and becoming emotionally attached. My emotions will get the better of me. I guess that's a better explanation."  
"You believe that caring by showing emotion is a sign of weakness?"  
"Yes. I want to hide my weakness to become stronger."  
"But if you hide them you won't ever be able to face up to nor control them."  
"I can't let them show. I refuse."  
"Well, I know you're not weak. So you can be yourself around me."  
Byakuya cracks a little smile and sigh of relief.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready for what?"  
Yoruichi pushes a thick stone door open, filtering the darkness with bright luminosity. His spell was useless now. He saw Stealth Force Operatives practicing on the training grounds of the Second Division.  
"So you knew where we were the whole time?"  
" Got'cha didn't I?"  
"That was a waste of time and energy! I'm going home!"

Byakuya stomps off, gritting his teeth at her immaturity. " I thought you weren't going to let them show?" she asks.

"I don't care! Go away and leave me alone!"

_Poor little Byakuya. You're so confused. Yet the more time I spend with you the more I learn about you and its absolutely fascinating. Believe it or not._

"Yoruichi-taichou, where were you? I've been looking all over the place." Soi Fon comes running over to her with the camera sling abound her neck.

"I just went of a breather. Chillax a little."  
"While you were training, I photographed evidence that Kisuke Urahara has neglected his duties and is unfit to be captain."

She handed the picture over to Yoruichi and she looks over them. One picture was Urahara picking his nose, Urahara licking a lollipop, Urahara playing with little kids, Soi Fon's left hand and one of him sleeping with his small beer belly sticking out. Yoruichi hands the pictures back and looks into the sky.  
"Lovely pictures Soi Fon, keep up the good work."

_Everyday that we meet, Byakuya, we become closer._

__________________________________________________________________________________

This one probably isn't as good as my first one but I tried to make you guys happy. READ, REVIEW AND ADD TO FAVORITES! :D


	3. Field Trip

I know you're thinking, _Gosh, WHEN IS THE ROMANCE GOING TO UNFOLD?._ But your answer will come very shortly. This one is about a field trip to the human world and his only friend. It's a sort of like a filler chapter because the real ones I'm working on and I felt like posting this one instead. LOVE Y'ALL!

At the shinigami academy in Soul Society, students were all lining up at the gate to the their destination: the real world. Students were hyped up about the trip especially because of the fabulous thing you can buy, delicious food and of course, the women. "When I get there I am going to buy myself some of that manga stuff. I hear it's really cool." someone says. "Well, I'm going to go to eat some ramen. I already love it but I want more from the real Japan." "Me too." A deep blue chariot pulls in the middle of the group and interrupts the conversation. Byakuya steps out tall, slim, and acne plastered. His servant opened the door for him and let him out.  
"It's Byakuya Kuchiki. He's such a weirdo but he is kinda sorta of cute but he doesn't stand a chance with me nor any other girl.(A/N:Who's the good looking one now?)" Serra says. Serra was Byakuya admiration since the beginning of the academy. Her family is royalty and she has drop dead exquisitely blue eyes and long wavy hair, that is blows delicately in the wind. The pink tints in her round cheeks were lusciously sweet like a strawberry. A true sight for sore eyes. But she dismissed him as nothing more than a peculiar being . Byakuya felt crushed, but he had his whole life ahead of him and other fish in the sea.  
"You may leave, now." The servant, Bruce, gave him a bow and started up the horse drawn chariot. Byakuya walks into a crowd of kids and is all alone with no one to talk to. He steps next to a group of kids and they give him strange looks as they shift over. "If he wasn't so cocky, I would probably talk to him." "Really? I wouldn't. He smells funny." Byakuya was about to curl into a ball and sulk, when an academy instructor called his name to join the large pack of students that were going to the real world. Happily shilling they walked in straight line. The journey there was dark, rocky and hot. At the end of the tunnel, the light of the real world shown and the scent of real air was crisp. Each student was assigned a gigai and had to remain in it until the time of departure.  
Byakuya took in the scenery of modern day Tokyo. It had been such a long time since he had been alive that he hardly knows anything important that is happening. The tall sky scrapers, the houses, electric wiring and paved roads. "Whoa, so this is what it looks like." He mumbles to himself. They all also have wooden swords to protect them from possible hollow attacks (Or at least to hold them off until someone with a real blade does kill it.)" Class, follow me, please. We will be staying in barracks on the outskirts of the city. You will be free to do as you please as long as you return back to camp grounds before 6 PM human time. If you plan on leaving, please remember to go with a partner and leave your gigai only on emergencies."  
The barracks were fairly small with seven people in one room. Byakuya was so used to being the only one in the room all the space he wanted. It was uncomfortable the first night. But not only had that he to be aware of his fellow classmates playing pranks on him in his sleep. The guys really didn't like him because if the way he acted and how he flaunted his status as future head of his clan and captain in the Gotei 13. The morning was slow, breakfast was mediocre and Byakuya wanted to go explore the city. The only thing he needed was a partner. He scans the room for anyone that looks lonely. He sees another guy in the corner. _He looks lonely, hopefully he doesn't have a partner. I think his name is like Kan or something. Guess there is only one way to find out._ Byakuya approaches him and asks,"Will you be my partner?". Kan's brown eyes lit up. He feel to Byakuya's feet and kissed them.

"The infamous Byakuya Kuchiki has asked me to be his partner. I will protect you with all of my heart. I am the leader of The Kuchiki Club, set up to honor our fearless hero, you! I adore you and am honored to be in your presence. I WILL NEVER FAIL YOU!"  
"I had no idea there was a club set up about me but thank you, I appreciate your admiration towards me and my family. By the way how many people are in this club?"  
"Right now, It's just me but soon it will be booming with member and fangirls alike who have heard the good news about you!"

_FAIL. EPIC FAIL._ Byakuya and Kan stood up and walked out of the room. Kan was enveloped in Byakuya and Byakuya felt funny. They left for the city around 10 AM. The city was big, full of life and very populous. Byakuya and Kan stood there and spun in circles taking pictures of the real world. They went shopping for new clothes, souvenirs, music(which Byakuya found atrocious) and girls soon followed. With this golden opportunity to be his partner, Kan studied Byakuya's taste in music and everything else. Walking down the street, Byakuya was ambushed by some local school girls and was tortured by the giggles as they hugged his waste and tried to plant kisses on him. Byakuya, being a gentlemen he is, turned all 13 of them down gently which only made them love him more.  
"Hey, ladies if you want , you could join my Kuchiki club, that is all about you know who."

Suddenly a rush of girls were fighting over a club sign-up sheet, then started throwing punches.  
"Gimme! He's my boyfriend!" "No he's mine." "You're both confused, he loves me." "Liar."

Meanwhile, Byakuya walked away slowly and hid behind some trees. The rest of the day, Byakuya and Kan spent the day testing and trying new food and stuffing their faces. They were so full by the end of the day, that they stumbled home.  
"I'm so full," says Kan." I think I ate a horse and then another."

"You can say that again." Byakuya stops walking.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No I just thought I saw some—"

A hollow appeared right before Byakuya's eyes and was about to grasp him with his claws. Kan moved in front of him and used his wooden sword to block the attack.

"Kan—"

"Run, Byakuya!"

"I'm not leaving you behind."  
At this point in Byakuya's life he hadn't fully mastered the art of Kido and his attacks affected anything. Kan's wooden stick broken in two and released splinters everywhere. Kan's eyes widened. He expected hollows to be strong but not this strong. Kan leaps backward and moves next to Byakuya. The hollow slowly paces toward the duo and extends its arms to grab them. Byakuya pulls out his stick but is only strong enough to get in a few hits and pushes to get away before breaking. The hollow screeches and reaches for them. They both know that this would be the end of both of them and then a figure kills the hollow. Byakuya opens deeply squinted eyes and sees Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi. What are you doing here?" She turns and gives him a serious look.

"The real question is: What are you doing here? In the real world." She asks

"We're on a field trip with our class. As we we're headed home a hollow came. And if we're not supposed to be here then why are you here?"

"I'm on a mission. It's not safe for someone your ages and levels to be out like this her-- "

The hollow that they believed they killed had stood up and let out an blood-curdling scream. It's speed had massively picked up and Yoruichi jumped in front of the two boys. She only had { } no zanpaktou. The hollow brushed Yoruichi out of the way and was out for Byakuya. Byakuya turned away but couldn't run because he was too engrossed in the sight of a real hollow. The hollow grew extra-long claw to impale Byakuya body. The hollow let out another screech and striked.

"Byakuya!" Yoruichi yelled from the sidelines.

But it wasn't Byakuya who took the pain. Kan stepped in front of him and was struck. The sight of blood was an earth-shattering moment for Byakuya. Especially, Kan's blood.

"Kan!" Kan feel to the ground, cold. "What did you do?!Why did you do that?"

"I said I'd protect you and do anything for you. I am honored to die in your name."

"Kan, you're not going to die," he reassures him. Kan is clenching onto his stomach to add pressure. "We're not going to die. Not here not now."

Yoruichi stands up and uses {} and kills the hollow finally. She rushes to the aid of Kan. "We need to get him to some help fast. How's your shunpo?"

"No great but –"

"That's all I need to know. Lead me to your HQ"

Yoruichi picks up Kan. Byakuya speeds off and she follows. At the barracks, the administers were all busy and then they see Yoruichi standing there with Kan. They hurried him into the emergency room and performed surgery. All Byakuya could do was stand there in the midst of action. He stands next to Yoruichi who just stepped out of the operation room.

"Is he going to be all right?" Byakuya asks. He was very much concerned about the well-being of Kan, his one and only true friend.

"Well, from the look of things he will never get to be in a squad. He's going to be paralyzed form the waste down for the rest of his life. The hollow puncture a nerve in his spine."

Byakuya's eyes began to tear. He was mortified that something would happen to him[Kan] in order to protect him.

"So what are they going to do with him?"  
"Well he can't stay in the academy, so I think they're gonna send him back to Rukongai."  
"Why would they do that?! Send him to a filthy place like that?"  
"Rules are rules."  
"Screw that. I'm not going to let someone stay in a place like so."  
"Then, where is he to go. He has no family like most of us."  
"He'll live and stay in my estate."  
"Do you honestly thing the elders would approve if something like that?"

"No. I don't really are either. I'm not even supposed to be in the academy. They didn't want me in this either." But I obviously don't listen."  
"You don't like abiding by rules, do you?"  
" Only the ones I feel unjust."

Yoruichi looks smiles and looks away. _Someday, that rebellious you will reveal itself when you least expect it. You'll soon see._ That night Byakuya kept tossing and turning in his sleep. The sight of Kan's blood replicated in this memory along Kan's dazed eyes. He woke up and finally went to sleep. In his dreams he was in a completely dark and silent room. Abruptly, the sound of dropping water had commenced. He was the only one there and scared. It sounded like someone was dragging their feet against the floor. Hands clapped and the light came on. A bleak white box with four wall surrounded him. A bleeding Kan stood in front of him holding onto his stomach . The pool of blood was only contributed to by the pints of blood excreting from Kan's body.

"Kan…"

"I can't believe I saved someone like you. No one likes you. I don't even like you. Do you feel pity for me? I had to give up my dream of becoming a full-fledged shinigami because of some spoiled condescending bitch like you. I should've let you die and saved my soul. I'm dead now, so it doesn't matter. I hope I live forever in your dreams and you feel the same pain I did."

Kan stabs Byakuya and Byakuya wakes up, sweating copiously, heart pumping. He leaves his room and rinses his face with cold water. He looks into the sink and sees red. He takes a second look and notices nothing. He rubs his eyes and looks at the mirror and sees Kan standing behind him."Boo!" Kan laughs manically. Byakuya swipes him arm behind him and no one is there. He decided to go to the injury room and waits. Yoruichi is there too.

"Yoruichi, don't you have a job to do."  
"Don't you need to be asleep like a good boy."  
"Mmm. I can't sleep."  
"Post-dramatic sleep disorder. It happens to the best of us. The first time is always the 'll go away."  
"How is he doing?"  
"Sleeping well, needs a feeding tube and everything else is fine. If we would've gotten here any second shorter, Kan would've been a goner. Good thing my shunpo is so good."  
"What are you talking about? I was the one who lead the way here."  
" So, I was the one who carried him."  
"I was the one who, who…aww forget it. Why am I even arguing with you?"  
"Because you have no one to talk to at 3o'clock in the morning."  
"Ha Ha[sarcasm]. Very funny. I just want to(yawn)see(yawn) how Kan's doing."

Byakuya fell asleep in Yoruichi's lap. He soft haori felt wonderful against his damaged facial skin. Yoruichi looked at him for a while before playing with his hair. Then a light bulb lit in her head. She pulled out a Kodak and snapped shots of him. The pictures were amazingly odd. They were at all different angles. Yoruichi yawned/purred at the same time and fell asleep. 6 hours later, Byakuya woke up and couldn't breathe. He turned his head and felt something squishy against his face.

"What is tha-whoa. WHOA! Get off me." Yoruichi's chest faulted his moment and breathing. He pushed her off him and her chestfell up and back down. She toppled on the floor and went back to sleep. "Dammit, why does all this stuff happen to me?"Yoruichi starts purring acting like she playing with a ball of yarn. Byakuya looks at the time and goes into the room with Kan. He knocks on the door. "Come in." Kan sat in bed looking out the window. "Kan?"

"Oh Hey Byakuya. How are you?"

"The real question is: How are you?"

"I feel fine."

"Did they tell you?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

" But I thought it was a dream of yours to finish the academy."

"No, not really. The only reason why I came was to get out of Rukongai. Idon't care if I have to do back or not. The place I lived wasn't so bad."

"Kan, I want you to live with me. In my estate."

"Jeez Byakuya. Even though I'm not manly, I'm not gay and into that yaoi stuff."

"I'm not gay either! Why does everyone assume that?"

"I don't know, maybe the way you worded the sentence?"

"Ugh. What I meant was that I don't want you to leave Soul Society, you can have a permanent stay in one of the extra rooms. You're my only friend and I don't want to lose our friendship."Byakuya gets down on his knees."I would be honored if you would do me thehonor of being my roommate."Hahahaha. Ow! Ow!Owww! Ha! Byakuya you're so funny."

"What's funny?"

"Byakuya, as your #1 fan, I am humbled and am deeply touched by your offer but I have to say no."

"W-Why?"

"Do your think your elders would approve of me in the household?"

"Why does it matter? I have disobeyed him before."

"If I ever stayed in the same house with you I would be treated lie the street rat I am and never would feel comfortable. The rules say I can't stay in Soul Society at all, no exceptions, so that's why."

"Are you sure?"

"I am." Byakuya stands up and opens the door. "But don't worry, we will meet again. You'll be a captain and I, an innocent bystander in the street. You're going to live up to your expectations."

Byakuya actually smiles and says,"Thanks." And exits. Yoruichi is still asleep. After a few days, Byakuya returns home. In the cart, Byakuya's grandfather sits there and asks him about his trip.

"How was your excursion in the real world?"

" It was nice and very interesting learning about the humans ."

"Good that you learned something about on this childish trip."

"Mmm."

Years After When Byakuya became A Captain

That morning while Byakuya was sipping on his afternoon tea, the servants told him that there were people at the door who wanted to see him. He had grown significantly since the academy. He had taken on the role of head of the Kuchiki clan and manor. He's learned much and grown by it. He stops at the door and takes a deep breath door open and a girl dressed in rags was at the door pleading to work. She claimed she will do anything as long as she can someone where to stay.

"Girl, where did you come from and why are you here?"

"I come from Rukongai. A friend sent me here because he said you would open your door to the people in need."

Byakuya had a flashback and remembered Kan. He took in another deep breath.

"Come in. You may reside here if you work hard and do as I say. What is your name?"

"Hisana, sir."

"Okay. Bruce, please introduce Hisana to the others and guide her through her work."

"Yes, sir."

Byakuya opened the door again and looks all around. He saw Kan in a wheelchair leaving. He wanted to say something but figured it wouldn't be something of him to do. Kan knew Byakuya was looking at him but he decided not to say anything either. _I told you we would meet again._


End file.
